vampirewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defensive abilities
Defensive Abilities are used in Combat and are obtained in a number of different ways. There are currently 359 Defensive Abilities, of 1164 Abilities. Bazaar Abilities These Abilities can be purchased and upgraded from the Bazaar page. All are tradeable. *Note: Bazaar IDs are distinct from other IDs. Various Abilities These Abilities can be earned through Missions, regular Akem's Gamble, Crates, Ancient's Workshop, from Rewardville, during Combat, Collector Boxes, Crypt, Baba Yaga, and Lord Azmodor. All are tradeable. Elder Abilities These Abilities could be purchased from the Elders for Favor Points. All are tradeable. Gift Abilities These Abilities can be Gifted between Friends for free. Event Abilities Seasonal These Abilities could be earned during Seasonal Events such as Halloween 2009, Undead Legends. Marked are tradeable. See also: Seasonal Events Portal Event These Abilities could be earned during Portal Events such as New York, MandyLand, New Orleans, Russia, Paris, Tokyo, Akem's World, Bombay, Dublin, Venice, Istanbul, Spain, Iceland, The Maya, and Greek. Marked are tradeable. See also: Portal Events Special Rewards These Abilities can be earned through special circumstances, such as from Zynga Toolbar, and reporting Zynga Exploits. None are tradeable. Single-Mission Event These Abilities could be earned during Single-Mission Events such as The 4 Horsemen, Pandora, and The Fates. Marked are tradeable. See also: Single-Mission Events Akem's Gamble Event These Abilities could be earned from special Akem's Gamble Events such as Anti-Werewolf, Internet Memes, Blood Brothers, Sun Gods, Malignant Music, Blood Gods, Crowley's Heresy, Trickster Gods, Revenge Gods, Medieval Bloodbath, Sorcerers, Warlords, Pharoahs, Pirates, Round Table, Lords of Hell, Gods of Night, Spanish Explorers, Pestilence, Heroes, Torture Devices, Gothic horror, Mobster, Water Demons, Elders, Temptresses, Archangels, Egyptian Gods, and Mortal Combat. None are tradeable. See also: Akem's Gamble Events Sale Abilities These Abilities could be purchased only during a Sale Event such as Red Friday Sale (December), St. Patrick's Day Sale, Solstice of Sorrow Sale, Sinister Shadows Sale, Halloween Sale, Black Friday Sale (November 2011), Friday the 13th sale, Bloody Valentine Sale, Leap Year Sale, St. Patrick's Weekend Sale, Friday the 13th Sale (April 2012), Mega Artisan Sale, and Friendship Day Sale. Some could be won through Crates. Tradeable as marked. See also: Sale Events Gifting Event These Abilities could be earned during Gifting Events such as Get the Power of the Ancient, The Ancient's Indulgence, Follow the Leader, Tarot, Hell Raiser, Walk like an Egyptian, Stars 'n' Stripes, Stormbringer, Blade of the Master, The Ancient's Secret, Commander of Death, Dreamcatcher, Santa's Little Helper, Dark Promise, Heart of Darkness, Snake Piper, and Spirit of the Earth. None are tradeable. See also: Gifting Events Collection These Abilities could be earned by completing Collections. None are tradeable. Unreleased Abilities These Abilities are currently not available but have been featured in the Sacred Halls gallery. * Marked Abilities can also be purchased from the Ancient's Workshop. ** Marked Abilities are former Elder Abilities. *** Marked Abilities can also be found in Crates. **** Marked Abilities can also be purchased from RewardVille. ***** Marked Abilities are former Akem's Gamble Abilities removed from Akem's Chest. See also: Offensive Abilities, Movement Abilities, Old Blood Abilities and Weapons Category:Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Ability Types